<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】哥哥的占有欲 by Ansley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475754">【锤基】哥哥的占有欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansley/pseuds/Ansley'>Ansley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansley/pseuds/Ansley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇pwp，锤基现代养兄弟。abo，内含舔穴，下药，骑乘，标记，骚话连篇的索尔，微量的半公开（伪）<br/>如有任何不适请立即退出。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【锤基】哥哥的占有欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>背景：</p><p>某天饭桌上，妈妈Frigga：我朋友的孩子是个alpha，loki你要不要去和他相亲试试看？</p><p>正在吃饭的锤想弟弟明明喜欢我怎么可能去相亲呢，于是忍不住笑出了声。</p><p>看到笑了的哥哥基生气了：哥哥看到我相亲就这么开心？？那我就去！</p><p>基回答：妈妈，什么时候相亲呀，我去。</p><p>被呛到的锤：？？？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>      索尔在弟弟每天要喝的热可可里面加了一定剂量的安眠药，洛基有午睡半小时的习惯，索尔加的药量保证洛基会睡整整两个小时。<br/>
     洛基照常午睡了，索尔守在自己的房间里将近两刻钟的时间，随后他打开洛基房间的门，从里面反锁。洛基正安安静静地睡在床上，黑色的及肩长发散乱着，脸蛋红扑扑的，身上穿着的墨绿色的睡袍，一只手放在了被子外面。<br/>
     索尔居高临下的看着弟弟。他从小就喜欢洛基，这个秘密只有他知道，在他年幼的时候，洛基被带到这个家里，已经玩腻了玩具的索尔注意力被这个白白嫩嫩的小家伙吸引了。索尔几乎每天都守在弟弟的摇篮旁边，他絮絮叨叨地对洛基说话，洛基会眨着大大的绿眼睛望着他。索尔看着他，忍不住把脸凑上去亲了亲洛基，洛基就咯咯的笑了。<br/>
     洛基一定也喜欢自己，索尔从小都笃定的认为。洛基小时候就爱黏着他要抱抱要亲亲，再大了之后自己和隔壁的伙伴走的近一点洛基就要闹脾气。他们分化之前的青春期一起度过，每晚一起躲在被子里说悄悄话，他到现在都记得洛基小时候奶声奶气的对他宣布长大了之后要和哥哥结婚，不知道洛基还记不记得，反正索尔每次想到这件事心里就美滋滋。<br/>
     洛基这么多年过去了还是没什么变化，索尔掀开了他的被子，看着他敞开着睡袍的身体。除了年岁渐长他脸上的婴儿肥慢慢消去了之外，他的皮肤还是像小时候一样雪白，索尔对比看了看自己巧克力色的皮肤，自从分化之后他明显的感觉自己变得更加强壮了，他的肌肉一块一块的，力气也变大了，更深层次的，他明白自己已经是个男人了。而这种变化尤其在面对洛基时更为强烈，他不敢再像小时候那样对洛基亲亲抱抱，他怕他忍不住立刻地，不分场合的占有自己的弟弟。<br/>
     索尔用手抚摸着洛基的皮肤，他看到洛基小小的动了一下，双眼仍是紧闭着的。索尔知道洛基在药效的作用下不会那么容易被弄醒。而现在正好是他留给自己的，品尝洛基身体的时间。<br/>
     索尔脱下运动裤，他的阴茎迫不及待的弹跳出来，他将两只手撑在床上，身子笼罩着洛基，他吻了一下洛基的唇，剥开洛基的睡裤，看到雌伏在黑色草丛中的粉红色的肉棒，索尔忍不住笑了一下，他弟弟的阴茎和他弟弟本人一样的可爱。他亲了一下洛基粉嫩嫩的龟头，没有多做停留就转向下面，他用手分开洛基的两腿，在大腿侧吮吸，直到看到一个红色的印记微微鼓起，他弟弟的皮肤很敏感，轻轻一刮就会有红印，索尔在和洛基玩闹的时候会很注意不伤害到弟弟脆弱的皮肤。可现在他发现弟弟易于留痕的皮肤却有了另外一个好处，就是能够为他的占有欲买单，索尔又添又咬的用嘴扫过了洛基下面omega特有的穴口周围，最后把视线锁定在那个粉红色的小嘴巴上，伸出舌头完整的从上舔到下。<br/>
      不过索尔还不急着用自己又硬又烫的肉棒插进洛基那已经濡湿的穴里，他要耐心的在洛基的身上留下一个又一个属于他的红色印记，等洛基醒来就会看到自己被哥哥标记的痕迹，他会让洛基睁开眼睛看着他是怎样肏进他的，他会一边肏着洛基一边看他迷醉的表情，他会狠狠地占有他，完全地标记他，让洛基知道谁才是他的alpha，洛基这辈子的alpha只有他一个。<br/>
     想到关于alpha的问题，索尔心里还窝着一口气：这个小崽子竟敢答应妈妈给他安排的相亲。他竟敢真的准备去和别的男人约会，他难道还想让别的男人吻他的唇、触碰他的身体吗？索尔不禁联想到那个画面：洛基被压在另一个alpha的身下……他气不打一处来，看着近在咫尺的洛基红色的亮晶晶的乳头，上面还沾着他刚才含过之后的口水，他猛地咬上去。<br/>
     洛基做了一个奇怪的梦。他的身体很热，像是被压了一层厚厚的大棉被。他的上身很痒，他想去用手抓痒，可他无法判断到底是哪里痒。他觉得自己出汗了，不然怎么会觉得身上湿湿的，可为什么他的下面也会出汗呢？洛基在梦里迷迷糊糊地想着。他梦见自己下面的穴口变成了一个小小的水龙头，水龙头里正漏着涓涓细流……忽然一阵刺痛唤醒了他，他渐渐醒过来，身体的感官集中在了左胸上的乳头。<br/>
“我是被狗咬了吗？”洛基很疑惑，他睁开眼睛，看到一颗金色的脑袋正在他的上方，他的乳头还在疼。是索尔！洛基一下子意识到了，疼痛本能地让他推开索尔，一只手急忙护着自己的胸。<br/>
     索尔正在恨恨的用洛基的乳头发泄自己的不满，突然被推开了。洛基醒了过来，他的脸像个红苹果，比他刚才睡着的时候更红了。索尔笑了笑，“弟弟，你终于醒了。”他开口道。洛基完全是呆呆愣愣的样子，他的大脑还处于当机状态，看着自己的哥哥匍匐在自己身上咬自己的咪咪，这个画面太过于让他震惊以至于他还以为自己在做梦，而罪魁祸首还笑盈盈地看着他，用谈论天气一般平常的语句对他打着招呼。“看看你自己。”他的哥哥又开口了。洛基顺着他的话，低下了头，他首先看到自己高高翘起的阴茎，阴茎上有透明的液体；然而接下来的画面，才让洛基惊到了：他的身上到处都是一个个红印，有的痕迹周围还围绕着一圈淡淡的咬痕；洛基急忙松开捂着左胸的手，他的乳头周围有一个近似圆的深红痕，上面铺着一层透明的液体。意识到自己在梦里奇怪的感觉是从何而来的洛基一瞬间又羞又气。他抬头看着索尔，发现与一丝不挂的他相比，索尔上身还穿着整齐的淡蓝色衬衫，索尔下面没穿裤子，他的阴茎也高高的翘起正指着洛基的方向。“这也太大了吧……”洛基在心里暗暗想着。见哥哥还是一幅笑着的模样，似乎就等着看洛基的反应，洛基首先下意识就想要拉着什么东西遮挡住自己，他太害羞了，自己在毫不知情的情况下被哥哥侵犯，而哥哥一幅正直模样让他觉得自己反而是侵犯别人的那一个。<br/>
     洛基扫了一眼被推到旁边的被子，正准备用手拉过来挡住自己时，索尔摁住他的手扑到在他身上，嘴对上了他的，舌头直接进到了洛基的口腔里。索尔用舌头在洛基的嘴里扫荡，他的舌尖顺着洛基的牙齿一颗颗的顺着过去最后绕着洛基的舌头转圈，不会换气的洛基感到在哥哥的吻下喘不过气，他在索尔身下挣扎着。索尔松开了洛基，洛基气喘吁吁的对索尔说：“索尔，你在干什么！我是你弟弟！”。索尔看着弟弟气急败坏的说完，亲了亲他的额头，回答道：“你是我的omega，我在干你。”他边说着边握住洛基的阴茎，蓝色的眼睛真诚地看着洛基：“都这么硬了，你不喜欢哥哥吗？不想被我干吗？”<br/>
     洛基的阴茎正被索尔握住，说不喜欢那是假的。他怎么会不喜欢哥哥呢？从他对这个世界有印象开始，索尔就占领了他的全部视线，无论是小时候总是被索尔的怀抱紧紧的固定着，或者是长大后索尔常常亲吻他的脸颊，他的心里都无比幸福。洛基一直认为哥哥是他的唯一，他也是哥哥的唯一，他们一起玩耍，晚上挤在一张小床上睡觉，这么无忧无虑快乐的时光一直到索尔分化成alpha后，妈妈不再让他们睡在一起。<br/>
     索尔分化之后，他的身体迅速地发生了变化，他不再像小男孩，而是成为了真正的男人，妈妈也开玩笑问索尔什么时候带个伴侣回家，洛基听到这话心里酸酸的，可他又没什么立场阻止这些事的发生。不过幸好，索尔一次也没有说过要找个伴侣，洛基心里小小的雀跃着。不过很快，洛基也分化了，与索尔不同的是他分化成了一个omega。洛基心里并不觉得有什么，在社会中每种性别属性都是平等的，大家平时用抑制剂处理过后并不会轻易地被性征所影响到。可让他觉得不对劲的是他的哥哥索尔，他总感觉到自己分化之后索尔就在疏远他，索尔不再像以前一样爱熊抱他，不再和他打打闹闹着玩，他感觉到他和索尔的距离明显的变远了……<br/>
     索尔捏了捏他的阴茎，伸出舌头舔了一下龟头。洛基颤抖了一下，思绪飘回现在。他看着索尔挺了挺跨凑近了他，他把他们俩的阴茎用手围在一起，洛基感觉到索尔的阴茎很烫，而且比他的粗了一圈，龟头也很大很饱满。索尔拉住洛基的两只手握住两根肉棒，洛基的双手环在里面，索尔比他大的手握着他，牵引着他，撸动了起来。<br/>
      这种感觉太奇妙了，他和哥哥一起做这种事。不对，是他的哥哥握着他的手做这种事。洛基的大脑被兴奋和羞耻占据了，他们的手上上下下的频率越来越快，最后他听到索尔低吼了一声，他自己也控制不住呻吟了一声之后，白浊喷射了出来，他们一起射了出来。白色的精液朝着上方喷出来后又因为重力下落，大部分落在了洛基的跨间，还有一些洒在床单上。洛基看着自己跨间，白色的精液有的稀有的稠分布在身上，自己的穴口流着水，突然想起来刚才关于水龙头的梦，心里庆幸索尔不知道他梦见了什么，不然他真的要变成鸵鸟把自己的头埋在沙子下了。<br/>
     索尔也在欣赏着他们共同的杰作，洛基跨间也有他刚才留下的咬痕，洛基瓷白的的皮肤上点缀着红点点，让索尔想起了点缀着浆果的奶油蛋糕，他拉起来洛基的一条腿，爱抚下去，边看着那个正在流水地一动一动的小穴口说：“洛基是哥哥的小蛋糕，让哥哥用奶油把蛋糕表面铺满，把蛋糕里面填满。”<br/>
     洛基回味过来索尔的话，索尔想……洛基第一反应是抗拒，哥哥的阴茎看起来也太大了，他的穴口那么小，他会被撑坏的！索尔根本不给他考虑的时间，两只手指直接插入到了里面。被侵入的洛基叫了一声，索尔更加兴奋了起来，他的两个手指在洛基的穴口里转了一圈，他感到里面很紧很热，特别是洛基因为紧张，小嘴巴还一收一收的吸着他，索尔将两根手指慢慢撑开，撑一点停一会，怕洛基感到不舒服。过了一会洛基的小嘴巴已经长到了比原来大了好几倍的样子，索尔急急的把自己的阴茎顶上去，扩展过的穴口很滑，他的龟头一下子就进去了，他于是猛的一挺，洛基突然尖叫了一声，索尔连忙停下去安抚弟弟。“哥哥，好疼啊……”洛基的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，就要流出来。索尔吻上了他的眼角，尝到了一点咸，安慰他：“乖乖洛基，过会就不疼了，哥哥跟你保证，好吗？”，索尔嘴上安慰着，身下却在一点点插进去，他吻住洛基的唇，身下一个猛顶，把自己全都塞到了洛基的甬道里，洛基猛地被一顶，疼的和索尔分开吻，脸别开到一侧，嘶嘶地吐着气。索尔顺势舔了一下洛基的耳朵，吹着气在他耳边说：“现在我们合二为一了喔，宝贝，快来看看”。<br/>
     洛基被索尔托起了头，他看着自己平时小小的穴口被撑开到了一个不可思议的形状，被撑开的疼痛正慢慢散去，留下来的是满满的充实感，他意识到哥哥身体的一部分正热热的塞到他的身体里，现在他们连接成了一体。<br/>
     索尔感觉美妙极了，洛基的穴里简直就是人间天堂！那里又热又紧，像是有很多个小小的吸盘一样从每个方向吸着他的阴茎，特别是：如今这个被他占有的人是洛基！是他爱着的洛基，他恨不得把这个人做成小饼干吃到肚子里面去，这样洛基就永远都是他的了。<br/>
      索尔开始前后律动了起来，他退出一点，洛基的小嘴巴深处像是舍不得它的长条肉肠一般紧追着舔上来，他又撞回去，洛基发出一声诱人的呻吟。洛基的呻吟就像是春药，催促着他更多的动作，边肏着洛基，边又啃咬着洛基的脖颈。洛基感觉到那个大肉棒摩擦着他的肉穴内壁，每进去一次他就忍不住叫出声，每退出一点他又觉得穴里空空的想要被填满。索尔见洛基的脸上已从疼痛变成了一种美丽的带着情欲意味的表情，他知道洛基已经慢慢适应了。于是他开始一点点转着自己的阴茎，试图让龟头走过每片地方，他一点变换着方向一边观察着洛基的反应，正当到顶到偏上一点的一个地方时，洛基的呻吟变了调，肉穴猛的收缩了一下。索尔一个开心，看来自己找到了地方，索尔开始不断地去撞击那个地方，洛基的反应越来越激烈。<br/>
洛基感到自己的身体发生了奇妙的变化，他的整个下半身都很热，索尔一下一下的撞着他，每一次他都忍不住想要收紧双腿合在一起，一种酸涩，酥麻却又带着一丝舒适的感觉笼罩着他。这种感觉像是他在一个干涸沙漠里找到了水，他忍不住想要更多！可是索尔顶的越来越快他又忍不住哭喊着慢一点，因为他觉得自己身体某个地方快要挣脱开了，处于濒临边缘他本能的不敢去挣扎，可是索尔却更快了。突然他的穴口那里像是放了一个小炸弹，嘣的爆炸了，舒爽的感觉扩展到了他的全身，他长长的呻吟了一声之后大张着嘴喘着气，觉得这种滋味美妙极了。索尔也感觉到了洛基的高潮，一股液体淋在他的龟头上面，洛基的肉穴猛烈的一缩一缩，他目不转睛地注视着高潮后的洛基正一脸餍足的样子，兴奋的想着是自己给他带来了高潮，又连续猛冲了十几下，伴随着洛基的喊叫，拔出来射到了洛基的小穴周围。<br/>
     索尔看着身下的洛基，穴口还在动着，他呆呆着含着手指，像是爽过之后忘记了周围的一切一样。索尔一把抱他坐起来，让他和自己面对面，“刚才是什么感觉？”索尔故意问他。洛基不好意思回答，他不敢看索尔的脸，把头偏了偏。谁知索尔捏着他的后颈，逼迫他转过头来看着他：“不说话就再来一次。”索尔把放在洛基后颈上的手松开，转而去扶自己的阴茎，另一只手搂着洛基的腰，又一次顶了进去，洛基刚被肏过的小嘴巴还没来得及闭紧，索尔进入的很轻松。<br/>
     “嗯……啊...索尔..哥哥....不要了……受不了了……啊...”洛基坐在索尔身上被肏，这个姿势比刚才的深，浑身无力的他被索尔摁着腰往下压，他只能紧紧的搂着索尔的脖子，在他耳边呻吟着，企图能让索尔稍微停一停。可是索尔不理他的哭喊，边肏着他边问他：“还去不去找那个alpha了，还去不去了？嗯？”洛基被他肏的话都来不及说，原来哥哥是在吃醋，他介意自己去和那个alpha见面，那他为什么还要笑？为什么不跟阻止妈妈？他的意思难道不是同意了吗？洛基愤愤的不说话。索尔见他还是不说话，像是发了狠一样使劲地去顶洛基的敏感点，“啊....嗯.....啊.....”洛基的呻吟一波接着一波，他听到洛基的呻吟开始变到一个奇异的调调时，猛的抽出来。洛基本来快要再次高潮，活生生被打断，他感到自己的小穴空荡荡的，自己把屁股往索尔的阴茎上面凑，想让那个大家伙再次进来肏弄他。索尔感觉到他乱拱的屁股，“啪”地一巴掌打到了洛基肉嘟嘟的屁股上。“不说话就不给吃，快点说话，还去不去找别的alpha？”<br/>
“呜哇.....”洛基委屈的哭了，他抽抽噎噎的控诉着索尔：“明明是你！妈妈说的时候你还在笑，你是不是希望我快点去找个alpha！你一点都不在乎我和谁在一起！”洛基说完捂着脸，动也不动就一直哭着。索尔听完他的话简直哭笑不得，赶紧把他扶起来准备把阴茎塞回去，洛基却怎么也不愿意再做了，一直躲着。索尔哄着他：“小笨蛋，我笑是因为妈妈不知道明明某个小傻瓜的喜欢的人就在他对面坐着，怎么还会去相亲呢？谁知道你真的答应了妈妈。洛基乖，哥哥误会你了，哥哥补偿你好不好？”边说边找洛基刚才还在追着他的小嘴巴插了进去，洛基忍不住叫了一声，把盖在脸上的手放下来重重地打了一下索尔。“我才不喜欢你呢！”洛基喊道，也没意识到间接承认了哥哥说的小傻瓜就是他自己。索尔笑笑，抱住了洛基，维持着插入着姿势，一点一点挪动到床边，最后在走下，在床边站了起来。<br/>
     洛基的双条腿紧紧缠着索尔的腰，两只手臂挂在索尔的脖子上。“索尔，我快要掉下去了，松开我！”洛基冲着索尔的耳边喊着。索尔后退了一步，沿着床边坐下。洛基的小穴里被索尔一连串动作乱顶着。索尔一坐下，洛基想找机会从他身上下去，索尔却紧紧捏着他的腰，把他钉在自己的阴茎上，转了个圈。<br/>
      现在洛基的后背贴在了索尔的前胸上，洛基发现自己两条腿大张着对着门口的方向，他身上的睡袍岌岌可危的挂在他的一侧手臂上，前胸赤裸着。虽然门是紧闭着的，但是和自己哥哥做爱的背德感让他羞耻地想缩成一团，索尔却像知道他的心思一样用膝盖抵着他的腿迫使他张开双腿。<br/>
“亲爱的弟弟，我到现在都还没标记你呢，你这么快合上腿做什么？”索尔小声的在洛基耳朵旁说道。洛基看不见索尔的表情，他只能看向门口的方向，他不敢想象如果门突然被打开，有人进来看到了他们正在……于是他带着恳求的语气转过头对索尔说：“哥哥，我怕有人开门...”索尔坐在床沿，这个姿势让他更好发力，他开始用力上顶，咬着洛基的耳朵对他说：“怕什么，有人开门就开门啊，我巴不得让全世界都知道你正在被我肏，我是你的alpha..”他满意的感觉到洛基的穴内收缩了一下，夹的他差点射了出来。他轻轻拍拍洛基的屁股，补充道：“不过我把门锁了，真遗憾。”索尔假装失落的叹口气，洛基听完之后松口气，反应过来之后气地牙痒痒，心里已经把一个名叫索尔的小人偶用刀捅了一百遍。<br/>
     索尔开始用腰发力，他迫切的希望能进到洛基更深的里面去，他要找到洛基的生殖腔，然后挤进去完全标记他。可这个姿势进的太深，加上索尔大力气的肏着洛基上上下下，洛基感觉到每当索尔肏弄他里面的时候很痛，可是疼过之后又很爽，他本来还想控诉索尔一通，却被肏到只会的叫嗯嗯啊啊，他的眼泪流下来了，额头上也流下了汗，他的身体很热很热，阴茎随着索尔的顶弄在上下跳动，一种陌生的感觉出现了，不同于刚才的高潮，突然索尔顶到了一个很深的地方，他忍不住挣扎了起来，他开始不安的硬咽着。索尔注意到洛基突然很抗拒地推攘着他，他知道自己顶到了他的禁地，于是他摁住了乱动的洛基，开始以一种极快的速度力气超常的肏着那片禁地，洛基被他肏的呻吟又哭喊，声音比之前高了一倍，索尔怕楼下的人听见，便捂住洛基的嘴，洛基只能从喉咙里发出淫叫声。<br/>
     索尔冲刺着，感到那个禁地慢慢地张开了，他一顶把自己的龟头塞进去，喘着气捏着洛基的脖子，咬上了他后颈上的腺体，随着他咬开腺体的同时，精液射进去开始慢慢的在洛基体内成结，洛基也停下了挣扎，安静在被索尔抱在怀里，感受到索尔的结越来越大。<br/>
     索尔完成了标记，他感到自己像是拥有了全世界一般。他终于彻底的拥有了洛基，彻底的占有了他，让他成为了自己一个人的omega，而他也会是洛基一个人的alpha。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>后续：晚上回到家福丽嘉发现自家大儿子笔直的跪在客厅里，小儿子不见踪影。“妈妈，我把洛基标记了，我要和他结婚！”索尔喊道。可是当他说完这句话之后预想到的被暴揍一顿却没有来，福丽嘉平静的放下外套：“哼，你妈我早就看出来你对他有意思了，故意安排他去相亲就是想看你反应。结果你……诶？等等，你说什么？你把洛基标记了？？他万一怀孕了怎么办？？？他还那么小！”福丽嘉生气的冲索尔说道，于是索尔最终如愿以偿的得到了一顿暴揍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>